


Need

by NaeSpark



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Female Solo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura is lonely, and in need of some release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com (alternatively www.ficsnark.tumblr.com)

  It's not the first time you do this.

  Too many years have passed since the first time for you to feel any sort of shame, anymore. There is no shame, only poignant need and desperation.

  You gaze at your fingers one last time, tilting your head. Her hands are softer, you think. Her nails are whiter.

  Sighing, you remember how she disappeared. You remember being pulled away and ripped appart from her. But also seem to remember how warm she was. She was not immaterial; Madoka was whole and she held you. She called your name.

  Her name now dances upon your lips as you whisper it.

_Madoka._

  Your hand travels lower. You twitch slightly as you touch, and you pant as you brush along your bellybutton.

  Closer. You want her closer.

  You bit your lower lip as you tease yourself over your underwear, torn by the way the fabric hit the tips of your nipples. Too rough? Too soft? Not enough.

  Your other hand relieves it, roaming beneath your shirt, and gracing the hook of your brassiere with a pull until you're free of its bind.

  The feeling is stronger. You reach to cup your breast, a moan barely escaping your mouth, and you press your palm on it. It still isn't enough. You grab it and fondle it.

  Your lower hand rests somewhere between your navel and your wildest dreams, and you know, you just know it isn't even your hand anymore. It's hers.

  As it moves towards where you need it the most, you silently thank her.

  You're warmer than you expected. Your skin burns a slick welcome, and your legs spread in anticipation before you even command them to do so. Your hand moves lower until it stops. Yes, exactly where it should be.

  You want her there, you need her there. You fantasise and dream, and you touch yourself. It aches as you draw yourself closer and you are not even capable of thought anymore.

  _Madoka. Madoka..._

  Her skin is soft. She is everywhere. Madoka is the very air you breathe and you pant it out.

  But you need her deeper, deeper still.

  Finding the opening was only a matter of time, as moisture lead you right to it. It seems swollen around you, and you beg. You beg at the silence around you before you indulge into the very thing you need. Your legs spread wider.

  Everything is a hazy cloud and you're about to lose your mind.

  Rocking back and forth, the movement almost spells out the syllables of her name. You can almost hear her calling your name again.

  You imagine her breathless, her voice barely a whisper. You imagine her clinging and grasping and having you. You can almost hear her teeth gritting, your teeth gritting, the earth shaking, and your heart screaming.

  You're there, you're almost there, but you need more of her. It's not enough, it's never enough, so you climax time and time again, a wet mess of need.

_More._

  Once, twice, you've lost count? You're not done, you're never satisfied.

_Madoka... Madoka... Madoka!_

  You plead, you keep begging. You want it to be real. You want to forget your fingers and welcome her fingers. You want to meet her desire, satisfy it, and shatter the core of her craving.

  It has to be her. It has to be you.

  M-Madoka...

  You finally collapse back on your bed, too exhausted to even remove your finger from inside yourself.  
 Your breath is uneven and your eyes are heavy. There is a faint smile on your lips.

  For that short moment, you are so happy you could die.


End file.
